Unforgettable Nite
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Not for underage! WArning:Rape scene!Yaoi!Lemon! PWP! Dont like don t read! No Flame! Edited! Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgettable Night**

**By:Shuukai_ShuShi_KaiHisalover**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Kaien dan Hisagi punya kita hehehehe(Dibankai)**

**Rated :M**

**Warning :Lemon!rape!Not for Underage!**

**Enjoy our Fic**

**Berhubung banyaknya Readers yang kurang puas dengan lemon di a battle for love, maka dimunculkanlah fic ini( Edited!)**

* * *

"Ugh… Hah… Hah… "Seorang cowok berambut raven hitam terbangun dari mimpinya, lebih tepat mimpi buruknya.

"Ck! Sial! Kenapa aku harus memimpikan si brengsek dan bajingan itu? Damn!" umpat cowok itu lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Cowok ini adalah Hisagi Shuuhei. Siswa dari Karakura University. Ia merupakan cowok yang dewasa dan setia. Ia juga terkenal akan ketampanan dan kemanisannya. Ia kembali menghela nafas dan melirik jam di kamarnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Ia segera bangun dan membuka jendela untuk merasakan dinginnya udara yang menerpa kulitnya dan meniup rambutnya perlahan.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus bermimpi tentang dia? Dia kan hanya masa lalu! Ugh… Mimpi di rape lagi?! Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" gumam Hisagi sambil berdecak kesal

Tapi meskipun ia membenci cowok itu, hati kecilnya tetap tak rela untuk melepaskan kepergiannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia juga masih menyayangi dan merindukan cowok brengsek yang muncul dalam mimpinya itu. Dialah Shiba Kaien, seorang cowok brengsek yang pernah mempermainkan perasaannya. Setelah beberapa saat ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan terlelap.

Pagi harinya

Hisagi berangkat ke kampus, ini hari pertamanya di semester ke dua.

"Shu-chan~~" panggil seorang cowok berambut merah nanas, Abarai Renji.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hisagi cuek

"Ew… sadist banget pagi-pagi. Senyum dikit dong." Goda Renji

"Suka-suka gue baka! Lagipula gue cowok!: kata Hisagi ketus lalu meninggalkan Renji yang masih terbengong itu

"Woi!Shu!Shuhei! Argh! Gara-gara Kaien nih!" gerutu Renji kesal

Hisagi terus melangkah menuju kelasnya tiba-tiba

"Hisa!" panggil seorang cowok rambut raven dengan mata aqua green yang berdiri di koridor

"Loe lagi! Ada apa?" gerutu Hisagi sambil berdecak kesal

"Aduh, jangan galak-galak gitu,His. Gue saying sama loe," kata cowok itu lagi, dialah Shiba Kaien

"Sayang aja sama Dengkul loe itu!" maki Hisagi lagi, lalu pergi namun Kaien segera menarik lengan kanannya.

"Apalagi!" maki Hisagi

"His,loe dengerin gue dulu. Loe salah paham," kata Kaien lagi

"Salah paham apanya?!" jawab hisagi ketus sambil menatapnya tajam

"Aduh, loe ngertiin gue dong,His. " kata Kaien lagi

"Bego! Gue capek harus ngertiin loe dan dengerin alas an-alasan bego loe itu! Loe sendiri gimana? Pernah nggak loe ngertiin gue? Nggak kan?!" jawab Hisagi ketus

"Gw minta maaf atas keegoisan gue His, tolong loe kasih gue satu kesempatan lagi," kata Kaien

"Percuma, Kai! Loe nggak pernah mau ngertiin gue sedikitpun! Cinta loe itu semuanya hanya omong kosong! Nggak ada yang terbukti satupun!Lagipula untuk apa gue terus mengharapin keberadaan orang yang nggak pernah dan nggak mau ngertiin gue!" kata Hisagi makin ketus lalu pergi

"His… Hisa! Tunggu!" teriak Kaien, tapi sia-sia Hisagi telah pergi

**Kaien Pov`s**

'His… loe salah paham. Gue mencintai loe. Argh! Harusnya nggak usah gue ikutin si Kusa yang nantang gue untuk ngedapetin si Shiro itu. Hhh… wajar aja Hisa marah, gue udah keterlaluan banget deh. Gue memang egois dan selalu mementingkan kepentingan gue, sedikitpun gue nggak pernah mikirin atau ngertiin Hisa… " gumamku dalam hati

Karena harga diri, aku harus kehilangan semuanya. Bahkan orang yang paling berarti bagiku. Padahal sebentar lagi, kami akan memperingati hari jadian kami , dan aku sudah membuat surprise untuknya. Tapi semuanya tinggal angan-angan karena keegoisanku sendiri, semuanya berantakan.

"His… Maafin gue," gumamku penuh penyesalan

**End Of Kaien Povs**

Saat pulang

"Hisagi-san!"

Saat menoleh, terlihat seorang pria berambut orange yang menghampiriku, dialah Kurosaki Ichigo. Anak dari dokter Isshin.

"Eh, Kurosaki-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Hisagi

"Tolong ajarkan ekonomi makro dong," kata Ichigo lagi

"Oke deh, ayo ke rumahku," kata Hisagi lagi

"Iya. "

Lalu Mereka menuju ke rumah Hisagi.

"Sebentar, aku bautkan minum dulu," kata Hisagi lalu menuju ke dapur

"Eh, iya. " kata Ichigo

Beberapa saat kemudain Ichigo hanya tersenyum, karena rencananya akan berhasil.

'Mulai hari ini, loe milik gue Hisagi Shuuhei,' kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil tersenyum licik

Beberapa saat Hisagi kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan.

"Ini minumannya Kurosaki," kata hisagi sambil menyuguhkan the tersebut

"Eh,iya. Terimakasih," kata Ichigo menerima minuman tersebut lalu meneguknya perlahan.

"Jadi yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti Kurosaki?" Tanya Hisagi lagi

"Hm… yang ini," kata Ichigo

"Oh, yang ini begini," kata Hisagi

**Ichigo Pov`s**

'Kalau diperhatikan dia lumayan juga. Tidak, ini bukan lumayan. Tapi sempurna! Nggak sabar gue untuk menikmati tubuhnya yang indah dan mendengar desahannya yang seksi itu. Oh, god! Lihatlah bibirnya yang indah itu, ugh.. gue makin nggak tahan,' gumamku dalam hati

"Kurosaki… Kurosaki… " kata Hisagi sambil menepuk pundakku perlahan. Aku langsung sadar dari dunia fantasi ku.

"Eh, iya. "kataku kaget

"Kau mengerti?" tanyanya lagi

"Iya, thanks ya. Oh,ya kudengar kau berkelahi dengan Kaien ya?" Tanya ku

"Begitulah, tapi ah itu juga tidak penting," kata Hisagi lagi

"Ne… Hisagi gimana kalau kau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku sambil meremas tangannya perlahan dan menatap mata abu-abunya. Dia terlihat kaget dan gugup.

"Anoo.."Tanpa basa basi segera ku kecup bibirnya itu dengan paksa.

**End If Ichigo Pov`s**

Hisagi segera berontak dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman paksa Ichigo tersebut, tapi Ichigo menahan belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Hisagi, gue cinta mati sama loe," gumam Ichigo dengan suara berat dan nafas terengah-engah. Lalu ia kembali menindih Hisagi

"Nggak!Kurosaki! lepasin gue! Ugh… Berenti! Lepasin gue… Ahh~" desah hisagi saat Ichigo menggigit titik sensitive di lehernya. Ichigo bukannya berhenti tapi semakin bernafsu dan terus membuat kissmark di leher Hisagi.

"Ichi! Ah!Berhenti!Uh~ Ahh~" erang hisagi sambil memberontak

"Sudahlah, loe bakal suka," Kata Ichigo yang masih menindih Hisagi, ia pun membuka tali ikat pinggangnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Hisagi. Lalu ia langsung membuka paksa kemeja yang digunakan Hisagi.

"Ichi! Nggak!" berontak Hisagi saat Ichigo berusaha membuka kemejanya, lalu Ichigo hanya menjilat bibirnya melihat tubuh bagian atas Hisagi yang telah polos itu.

Lalu ia kembali membuat kissmark di bagian dadanya, dan menjilat nipplenya serta membasahinya.

"Ichi! Agh… berhenti!ahh~hah.. " erang Hisagi

Ichigo semakin tersenyum saat melihat nipple Hisagi semakin mengeras lalu ia beralih ke yang satu lagi dan mengulumnya. Erangan protes dari hisagi kembali terdengar, apalagi saat tangan kirinya iku meilin-milin nipple yang telah mengeras itu.

"Udah loe nikmatin aja, gue tau loe menyukainya," kata Ichigo lagi, lalu ia kembali melumat bibir hisagi. Ia berusaha menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulut Hisagi namun Hisagi tidak memberikan akses kiri Ichigo segera memilin nipplenya dan kakinya menekan selangkangan Hisagi sehingga Hisagi terpaksa membuka mulutnya atas dua rangsangan ditempat sensitifnya itu. Ichigo tersenyum puas lalu ia segera mengeksplor mulut Hisagi. Ichigo menjilat lidah Hisagi dan ia juga menghisap bibir bawah Hisagi. Sedang tangan kirinya masih asik memilin nipple Hisagi dan tangan kananya menyusuri tubuh Hisagi itu, dan ia masih menekan kakinya pada selangkangan Hisagi untuk membuatnya semakin mengerang. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Kini tangannya mulai turun ke bawah untuk membuka celana Hisagi.

"chi! Berhenti!" teriak Hisagi disela-sela tarikan nafasnya. Hisagi masih berontak atas perlakuan Ichigo beberapa saat Ichigo berhasil melepas celana Hisagi dan segera meremas kejantananya yang masih terbungkus itu dan erangan nikmat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Enak,His?" goda Ichigo sambil meremas kejantananya

"Lepasin gue, Chi! Ugh.. "

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, lalu ia segera membuka boxer Hisagi dan kembali tersenyum saat melihat kejantanan Hisagi yang sudah menengang dan mengalirkan cairan pre-cum itu.

"Wah, udah horny yah,"goda Ichigo masih asik meremas kejantanan Hisagi yang menegang itu

"Ugh.. Ah.. Lepaskan! Uh…" erang Hisagi

Ichigo kembali tersenyum, lalu segera mengulum kejantanan Hisagi dengan tempo yang cepat, dan jarinya mulai memasuki anusnya, sehingga erangan semakin terdengar. Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo memasukkan jari keduanya dan membuat gerakan gunting untuk memperlebar lubang tersebut. Meskipun tidak perawan lagi,lubang Hisagi masih tetap ketat dan sempit. Ia terus menambahkan jari, Hingga tiba-tiba jarinya menekan sebuah titik yang langsung membuat Hisagi semakin mengerang. Ichigo terus menekan titik tersebut dan desahan Hisagi semakin keras.

"chi!Ah.. Chi!Ah!" erang Hisagi nikmat.

Ichigo semakin mempercepat temponya saat merasakan Hisagi yang akan klimaks itu, hingga ahirnya Hisagi mengerang dan mengejang saat mencapai klimaksnya. Ichigo menelan sperma tersebut.

"Gue suka banget denger desahan loe yang sexy itu,His," kata Ichigo tersenyum. Hisagi hanya membuang muka, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba

"Wah, sudah mulai ya? Sorry gue telat,"

Hisagi semakin tercekat saat melihat Renji yang datang.

Lalu Renji segera membuka pakaian Ichigo sambil mengulum bibirnya,Ichigo membalas ciuman tersebut sambil membuka baju itu mereka kembali menghampiri Hisagi yang terbaring di lantai itu.

"Shu, loe manis banget, sexy lagi. Gue nggak sabar nikmatin loe," kata Renji sambil tersenyum

"Ren, ayo. " kata Ichigo

Lalu Renji segera mengangkat tubuh Hisagi dan memangkunya, lalu mengalungkan tangannya yang masih terikat itu di lehernya. Kemudian ia mulai melumat bibir Hisagi dengan kasar, saat ia akan menyelipkan lidahnya, Hisagi kembali memberontak. Melihat hal itu ia segera memilin nipple Hisagi dengan kasar, namun Hisagi masih tetap berontak. Ichigo pun segera meremas kejantanan Hisagi, Hisagi berusaha untuk menahan desahannya. Lalu Ichigo segera menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Hisagi sehingga Hisagi langsung mengerang kesakitan. Renji segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengeksplore mulut Hisagi. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Berhenti! Ugh.. Agh… "erang Hisagi disela-sela rasa sakitnya.

"Ichi!" panggil Renji

"apa?" kata Ichigo yang masih memompa kejantananya di dalam tubuh Hisagi dan berhasil menemukan prostatnya saat erangan Hisagi kembali terdengar

"Loe nggak kasih dia obat perangsang?" Tanya Renji lagi

"Nggak… gue nggak bawa, ahh… " erang Ichigo saat dinding sempit hisagi meremas kejantananya

"Lo ambil dulu di tas gue,"kata Renji lagi

"Bentar aja deh, nanggung," erang Ichigo nikmat

"Kalau gini nggak asik,chi. Gue pingin mendengar desahannya itu," kata Renji lagi

"Ck! Iya-iya," kata Ichigo lalu bangun dan melepas kejantananya yang tertanam di tubuh Hisagi. Lalu mengambil sebuah botol berisi pil dan menyerahkannya pada Renji. "Nih,"

"Nah gini baru asik," kata Renji menteringai sambil mengeluarkan sebutir obat bewarna putih tersebut.

"Nah, ayo shu," kata Renji berusaha meminumkan obat tersebut, namun Hisagi menolaknya.

"chi, bantu gue," kata Renji

"Oke deh,"kata Ichigo kembali meremas kejantanan hisagi dan memasukkan Kejantananya dalam tubuh Hisagi. Hisagi berusaha menahan desahannya. Renji pun segera memilin kedua nipple Hisagi yang telah mengeras itu, sementara Ichigo asik menyodok kejantananya dan berhasil mengenai postat Hisagi. Hisagi ahirnya mengerang saat merasakan seluruh titik sensitive di tubuhnya harus di perlakukan seperti ini. Renji segera memasukkan pil tersebut dan menciumnya paksa, lalu ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk membantu Hisagi menelan obat tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat tubuh Hisagi langsung menegang. Tubuhnya terasa panas, dan pandangannya mengabur, tubuhnya terasa sangat sensitive. Kejantananya kembali menegang dan nipplenya mengeras. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah. Obat tersebut mulai bereaksi.

"Ichi… Ahh…~~"erang Hisagi

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lalu terus memompa kejantananya, sedangkan Renji asik menelusuri dan membuat kissmark di tubuh Hisagi.

"Ahh~~ Renji.. More… Ahh~~" erang Hisagi lagi

Renji segera membaringkan Hisagi di lantai, dan menyodorkan kejantanannya dihadapan Hisagi.

"Nih, loe puasin gue," kata Renji lagi

Hisagi segera meraih kejantanan Renji dan mengulumnya sambil meremasnya perlahan. Renji hanya mengerang nikmat, dan menekan kepala belakang Hisagi agar bisa merasakannya lebih.

"Ugh… Shu… Ahh… "desah Renji sambil meremas Rambut Hisagi

Setelah beberapa saat Renji menyemprotkan spermanya di mulut Hisagi, dan Ichigo menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Hisagi.

"Ichi, giliran gue," kata Renji

Ichigo hanya duduk di sofa untuk melepas lelah, sedang Renji segera mengambil berbagai benda dari tasnya, mulai dari cock ring, Vibrator, Handcuff, hingga Dildo. Lalu ia segera membopong Hisagi ke kamar, dan mengikat ke dua tangannya pada tiang tempat tidur. Lalu memasang cock ring pada kejantanan Hisagi dan memasang dildo serta vibrator pada anusnya.

Hisagi kembali mengerang saat merasakan vibrator tersebut mulai bereaksi dan erangannya semakin keras saat dildo tersebut mengenai prostatnya.

"Uh… Ahh… "desah Hisagi

Renji yang melihatnya semakin bernafsu, ia segera naik ke atas tubuh Hisagi dan memilin nipplenya dengan kasar sehingga erangan Hisagi semakin terdengar. Lalu Renji melepaskan vibrator tersebut dan mulai mengerakkan dildo tersebut untuk merangsangnya.

"Renji… Ahhh… Faster… Ahh!" erang Hisagi keenakan

Namun tetap saja ia tetap tidak bisa klimaks karena cock ring tersebut. Semakin lama Hisagi merasa semakin panas dan merasa tidak nyaman karena tidak bisa mencapai klimaksnya. Renji yang melihat hal itu segera mengeluarkan dildo tersebut dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"What a dirty slut," ejek Renji sambil meremas kejantanan Hisagi yang sudah menegang itu

"Uhh… Ahh… "erang Hisagi

Lalu Renji mengambil sebuah tongkat yang ujungnya bulat, lalu kembali memasukkannya ke anus Hisagi.

"Ahh… Uhh… Ahh.. "erang Hisagi saat tongkat itu kembali mengenai prostatnya

Lalu Renji sengaja membiarkan tongkat tersebut . Hisagi berusaha untuk menggerakkan dan memasukkan tongkat tersebut lebih dalam, Renji yang mengetahui hal itu segera mengeluarkan tongkat tersebut dan mendapat erangan protes dari Hisagi.

"Ahh… Renji… Uhh… "erang Hisagi lagi

"Ada apa my dirty lil`slut?" ejek Renji lagi

"Ahh… Fuck me… Ahh.. "erang Hisagi

Renji yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum. Berbagai Ide telah muncul di kepalanya, ia segera meraih Hp dan menelepon beberapa orang temannya.

Sementara itu di Kampus

"Gue… bagaimanapun gue harus minta maaf. " kata Kaien lalu berdiri

"Tapi… kenapa perasaan gue nggak enak ya? Ah, mudah-mudahan hanya perasaan gue saja," kata Kaien lagi

* * *

**TBC**

"**Yay! Minna-san! Watashi wa okaerishimasu!" kata Shuukai**

"**Alah, sok jepang loe!" ejek Kusaka**

"**Biarin, sirik aja loe!" kata Shuukai**

"**Waduh, prihatin gue sama Hisa," kata Kusaka**

"**Hehehe, kapan lagi. Oke Minna-san mind to RnR?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgettable Night**

**By:Shuukai_ShuShi_KaiHisalover**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Kaien dan Hisagi punya kita hehehehe(Dibankai)**

**Rated :M**

**Warning :Lemon!rape!Not for Underage!PWP!SexToys!**

**Enjoy our Fic**

* * *

Setelah menelepon beberapa temannya Renji kembali menyeringai. Lalu kembali menindih Hisagi, dan membungkam mulut Hisagi dengan ciuman panas. Diselipkan lidahnya, dan disapunya seluruh rongga mulut Hisagi. Setelah beberapa saat dilepaskannya ciuman panas tersebut, membiarkan benang-benang saliva terputus. Ia kembali tersenyum melihat Hisagi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu,dan saliva yang mengalir turun hingga ke dagunya.

Renji hanya menelan ludah melihat hal tersebut. Lalu ia segera membalikkan tubuh Hisagi setelah melepas ikatan di tangannya dan langsung menyodokkan kejantananya ke lubang Hisagi.

"Ugh… Ahh.. Uh.. Hah… " erang Hisagi saat lagi-lagi kejantanan Renji mengenai prostatnya.

Tangan kanan Renji kembali memilin nipple Hisagi yang telah mengeras dan tangan kirinya meremas-remas kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu. Sehingga erangan dan desahan kembali meluncur dari mulut Hisagi. Renji semakin meningkatkan tempo permainan in-outnya dan setelah beberapa saat dilepaskannya seluruh hasratnya di dalam tubuh Hisagi dan Renji kembali memanja kejantanan Hisagi yang sudah menegang itu. Setelah dibukanya cock ring tersebut, ia kembali mengoral kejantanan Hisagi sambil member gigitan-gigitan kecil. Tangannya masih setia memilin nipplenya dengan kasar. Setelah beberapa saat Hisagi kembali mencapai klimaksnya dan Renji menelan cairan tersebut.

Hawatir kesadaran Hisagi akan segera kembali, segera diambilnya obat tersebut dan kembali diminumkannya. Lalu ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur untuk melihat reaksi obat tersebut.

"Renji… Ahh.. "erang Hisagi sambil menggeliat atas sentuhan Renji pada tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Gimana Ren?" Tanya Ichigo yang baru masuk ke kamar

"Puas banget gue ngerjain dia,chi. Kalau pacar sombongnya melihat hal ini ia pati tidak bisa apa-apa ya?" kata Renji terkekeh

"Pasti itu Ren. Inilah akibat dari kesombongan dan keserakahannya itu,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Bener banget, gue tadi udah telepon si Gio, Kokutou, dan Grimmjow. Katanya mereka segera kesini," kata Renji lagi

"Wah, bagus tuh! Nah, bagaimana kalau dia kita siksa,"kata Ichigo sambil menatap Hisagi yang masih terengah-engah

"Boleh juga," kata Renji tersenyum

Lalu mereka segera menghampiri Hisagi.

"Shu… "goda Renji sambil memilin nipplenya perlahan

"Uh.. Apa.. ?" Tanya hisagi disela-sela desahannya

"Sekarang gue mau loe ngegoda kita berdua untuk ngerape elo," kata Renji lagi

"Iya… "

Renji hanya tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan vibrator, dildo, sebuah tongkat dan cock ring pada Hisagi. Hisagi segera memasang cock ring tersebut, dan memasang vibrator di anusnya dan mulai mengerang saat Ichigo menghidupkan vibrator tersebut dengan remot tersebut. Lalu ia segera menusukkan tongkat tersebut di anusnya dan melakukan gerakan in-out.

"Ahh.. Renji… Ahh… Ichi.. "desah Hisagi sambil menusukkan tongkat tersebut di anusnya dan tangan kanannya memilin nipplenya hingga mengeras. Lalu ia mengambil dildo tersebut dan memasukkanya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya, tangan kirinya masih menusuk tongkat tersebut untuk mengenai prostatnya.

Renji segera mengangkat tubuh Hisagi dan memangkunya. Hisagi kembali mengerang saat Renji mulai memilin nipplenya, sedangkan Ichigo asik membuat kissmark ditubuh Hisagi. Lalu Ichigo segera menarik dildo tersebut dan langsung mencium Hisagi dan mengulum bibirnya itu sambil memberI gigitan-gigitan pada bibir bawahnya. Renji juga tidak tinggal diam, ia berusaha mengeluarkan tongkat yang berada di anus Hisagi, namun hisagi berusaha untuk mempertahankan tongkat tersebut. Renji berhasil mengeluarkannya dan memasukkan ujung tongkat itu. Hisagi semakin frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia berusaha memperdalam masuknya tongkat tersebut namun ditahan oleh Renji.

Lalu ia segera melepas ciuman Ichigo dan kembali mendesah. "Renji… Ahh… "erang Hisagi

Renji hanya tersenyum sambil meremas kejantanan Hisagi.

"Loe mau apa, dirty lil` slut?" kata Renji lagi

"Ahh… Fuck me.. Harder ahh…" erang Hisagi dengan tatapan memelas

Renji dan Ichigo kembali tersenyum, Renji segera mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki tubuh Hisagi lagi sedang Ichigo asik membuat kiss mark di tubuh Hisagi sambil memilin-milin nipplenya.

Secara tiba-tiba Renji segera melesatkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Hisagi.

"Ahhh…! Renji…. Ahh… "erang Hisagi

Lalu Renji mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan membaringkan Hisagi di tempat tidurnya. Ichigo kembali mengikat tangan dan kakinya pada bedpost tersebut. Lalu Renji dan Ichigo kembali memasukkan kejantanan mereka pada lubang Hisagi secara bergantian dan dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Ah!Uh!Ah!Uh!Ah!" erang Hisagi

Renji kembali meremas kejantanan Hisagi sedang Ichigo menggigit nipple Hisagi yang sudah menegang itu.

Setelah beberapa sodokan mereka kembali melepaskan hasrat mereka di dalam tubuh Hisagi.

"Wah, sudah lama mulainya?"

"Eh, Kokuto, Grim, Gio loe datang juga," kata Renji menyeringai

"Gila sexy banget," kata Kokuto berdecak kagum

"Nggak nyangka ya, dia sexy gini," kata Ggio sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya

"Udah ayo,kita pesta!" kata Grimmjow yang langsung disetujui oleh semuanya.

"Nah,lo bertiga nikmatin aja, gue sama Ichi mau istirahat dulu,"kata Renji

"Oke deh,"kata mereka serentak. Lalu mereka segera melepaskan baju mereka dan ikatan tersebut. Kokuto segera membaringkan Hisagi di atas tubuhnya, sedang Ggio dan Grimmjow disampingnya.

Ggio segera mengecup bibir Hisagi dan mengulumnya, sedang Grimmjow asik memilin dan menggigit nipplenya, Kokutou asik membuat kissmark di leher belakang dan punggung Hisagi. Lalu Grimmjow melepas cock ring di kejantanan Hisagi dan segera mengocok kejantananya dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Mmmh.. Unh.. "erang Hisagi disela-sela ciumannya

Ggio melepas ciumannya dan Hisagi kembali mengerang dan mengejang nikmat saat ia kembali mencapai klimaksnya. Grimmjow segera menelan cairan tersebut.

"Gimana Grimm?" Tanya Ggio

"Enak banget," kata Grimjow

"Ayo, kita buat dia semakin menggila," kata Kokutou

Lalu Kokuto mengangkat tubuh Hisagi dan berusaha memasukkan kejantananya yang menegang ke dalam tubuh Hisagi Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Grimmjow. Mereka memaksa masuk kejantanan mereka kedalam tubuh Hisagi.

"Ugh… Sempit banget! Dia ini beneran nggak virgin nih?" kata Grimmjow

"Nggak tau juga deh.. "gumam Kokuto

Sedangkan Ggio segera mengarahkan kejantananya ke mulut Hisagi sambil menahan kepala belakangnya. Hisagi mulai mengulum kejantanan Ggio yang berada di mulutnya itu, sehingga Ggio segera mengerang nikmat.

Tangan Grimjow yang bebas pun segera meremas kejantanan Hisagi, yang langsung membuatnya mengerang dan mencengkram seprai tersebut. Grimmjow dan Kokutou kembali mempercepat tempo in-outnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka menyemburkan sperma mereka di dalam tubuh Hisagi, sedang Ggio memuntahkan spermanya di mulut hisagi dan sperma Hisagi membasahi Grimmjow dan Kokutou. Mereka segera mengeluarkan kejantanan masing-masing, dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Gila,Bro!pertama kalinya gue sepuas ini," gumam Kokuto

"Gue juga," kata Ggio

"gila ya, pacar si Kaien," kata Grimmjow

"Banget," kata Kokutou dan Ggio serentak

Sementara itu Kaien telah sampai di depan Rumah Hisagi.

"His.. Hisa.. "panggil Kaien sambil mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

'Hisa kemana sih?' gerutu Kaien sambil mengacak rambutnya

Ia langsung kaget saat melihat ada 5 motor terparkir disamping rumah kekasihnya itu.

"Loh… inikan motornya Renji,Ichigo,Kokutou,Ggio dan Grimmjow. Lah, ngapain mereka ke rumah Hisa?"kata Kaien bingung

Kaien pun segera masuk saat menyadari pintu tidak dikunci. Ia berusaha mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Hisagi disana, hingga tiba-tiba

"Argh!" erang Hisagi kesakitan

"Hisa!" Kaien segera mencari asal suara tersebut .

"Agh! Berhenti…. "erang Hisagi lagi

Kaien segera mendobrak pintu kamar hisagi dan ia langsung terkejut melihat Hisagi yang diperkosa oleh 5 orang tersebut.

"Lo semua apa-apaan!" maki Kaien

"Eh, pacarnya datang bro!"kata Kokutou terkekeh

"Udah biarin aja," kata Grimmjow yang masih memompa kejantanannya di tubuh Hisagi

"Eh, lo udah datang kai, gimana Sexy ya pacar loe?" kata Renji sambil tertawa

"Loe lepasin dia! Dia nggak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" maki Kaien lagi

"Enak aja loe, jarang-jarang nih dapat barang bagus," kata Ichigo yang masih asik meremas pantat dan kejantanan Hisagi

"Keparat loe semua!" maki Kaien

"Loe bisa apa? Loe kalah jumlah bro," kata Ggio lagi

"Bener tuh, udah loe nikmatin aja teriakan pacar loe ini," kata Grimmjow kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya

"Uagh!Argh!" erang Hisagi kesakitan, air mata telah membasahi matanya.

Kaien yang tidak tahan pun berusaha untuk menolong Hisagi namun, ia kalah karena kalah jumlah.

"Sok jadi pahlawan loe!" ejek Renji

"Udah habisi aja dia!" kata Kokuto

"Ja-jangan… kumohon… jangan apa-apakan dia… "gumam Hisagi

Renji hanya terkekeh lalu mendekati Hisagi,

"Baik, tapi loe harus mau lakuin apa yang kita suruh," kata Renji lagi

Hisagi hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Bagus! Ayo puasin kita lagi!" seru Renji

Dan mereka kembali menyetubuhi Hisagi dengan kasar dan paksa. Kaien hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa itu.

"Argh!"Erangan kesakitan Hisagi kembali terdengar saat Renji berusaha memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Hisagi yang telah diisi oleh kejantanan Grimmjow dan Kokutou. Erangannya kembali tertahan saat Ggio dan Ichigo memaksa memasukkan penis mereka kedalam mulut Hisagi.

"Loe liat Kai, pacar loe sekarang udah jadi budak seks kita!" kata Renji lagi

"Wajar aja, pacarnyakan pengecut banget," ejek Kokutou

"Kalau gue nggak mau deh, pacar gue diginiin," kata Grimmjow lagi

Kaien masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat tubuh mereka menegang dan sperma kembali memenuhi tubuh Hisagi, Hisagi hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Beberapa saat kemudian kesadarannya menghilang. Entah berapa lama ia tidak sadar, ia kembali meringis menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya saat Renji kembali mengguyurnya dengan air.

"Woi!bangun!" kata Renji sambil menjambak rambut Hisagi

Hisagi hanya bisa meringis sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

" Nah sekarang gue mau loe yang manjain gue!" bentak Renji lagi

Hisagi hanya mengangguk, lalu ia mulai naik ke atas tubuh Renji dan memasukkan kejantanan Renji ke dalam anusnya. Hisagi hanya merintih karena rasa perih di diniding rectumnya yang sejak tadi harus melayani 5 orang tersebut.

"Ayo! Bergerak!"

Hisagi mulai memompa tubuhnya sambil menaik turunkan tubuhnya, Renji meraih nipple clamp lalu memasangnya di nipple Hisagi dan menariknya sesekali untuk menyiksanya. Bukan hanya itu ia sengaja memasang vibraor di kejantanan Hisagi dan mengaturnya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Lalu ia memasang cock ring di kejantanan Hisagi yang telah mengeluarkan Pre-cum itu.

"Ayo,loe mau klimaks kan? Loe harus mohon ke gue!" kata Renji lagi

"Renji.. tolong.. "

"Loe sekarang mau apa?"

"Please… Fuck me hard… " erang Hisagi lagi

Renji hanya tersenyum, lalu ia merubah posisinya sehingga Hisagi berada di bawah. Lalu ia kembali memompa kejantananya di dalam tubuh Hisagi. Kaien ahirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dan segera menghajar Renji habis-habisan.

"Keparat loe!" Mki Kaien sambil membanting Renji, lalu ia segera menghampiri Hisagi.

"His… maafin gue… " gumam Kaien sambil mengusap wajah Hisagi

"Woi! Ren loe kenapa?!" Tanya Ichigo yang sampai disana, Kaien segera menghajar Ichigo dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat.

Sekarang hanya Renji dan Ichigo disini karena yang lain telah pergi. Kaien segera membuka ikatan pada tangan Hisagi dan juga nipple clamp, Vibrator serta cock ring tersebut dan membawanya pergi.

* * *

**TBC**

"**Yay! Ahirnya saya update! Chapter depan adalah chapter terahir!" sorak Shuukai**

"**Nih chapter loe buat ndiri?" Tanya Kusaka**

"**Yep, begitulah. "kata Shuukai**

"**Oke! Makasih buat yang udah RnR! Still mind to RnR?" **


End file.
